sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 2+3
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Teil 2: Subkapital / Teil 3: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: True Sansha-Flottenstützpunkt P2+3 True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 2+3 ist eine Eskalation. Sie wird im Komplex True Sansha Fleet Staging Point (True Sansha-Flottenstützpunkt) ausgelöst. Beschreibung: Reading Sansha databursts from a nearby system. High likelihood of further Sansha forces. Coordinates uploaded to Expedition panel. True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 2 thumb|True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 2 - vor dem GatePopup beim Warp-In: ''Ruins - This station has clearly seen better days. However, based on scans, I calculate an 86 percent probability that a functional Sansha outpost exists on the other side of the acceleration gate.'' Man landet direkt bei den Gegner, ohne vorherig durhc ein Beschleunigungstor fliegen zu müssen. Erste Welle *4 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Devil) *2 Destroyer (Centior Abomination) Zweite Welle *2 Sansha Energy Neutralizer Sentry II ''- NOS'' *3 Sansha Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Faction Battlecruiser (True Sansha's Juggernaut) *2 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Devil) *3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination) Dritte Welle *4 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) *3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination) Im Wrack des Faction Schiffes befinden sich neben Hundemarke und Faction Munition mit etwas Glück True Sansha Faction Module. Sind diese drei Wellen alle erfolgreich beseitigt, kann man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegen. thumb|True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 2 - hinter dem GateErste Welle *3 Sansha Point Defense Batteries *6 Sansha Cruise Missile Batteries *5 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Daemon) *2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) Zweite Welle *5 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *5 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Execrator/Fiend/Hellhound/Slaughterer) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) Dritte Welle *3 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *2 Battlecruiser (Centatis Daemon/Devil) *2 Destroyer (Centior Monster) Der Abschuss der letzten Schiffs löst gewöhnlich die nächste Stufe aus. Diese führt nicht selten bis zu 12 Systeme weit weg. Dabei erscheint folgendes Popup: ''True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 3 - Analysis of Sansha ship trajectories completed. Location of main base determined. New target uploaded to the Expedition panel in your NeoCom Journal.'' True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 3 thumb|True Sansha Fleet Staging Point 3 - Sansha's BAttletowerPopup beim Warp-In: Inbound toward Sansha base. Helpful hint: Have your checked your ammo supplies lately? Man landet (ohne Beschleunigungstor) an einem grünen Nebel mit eienr Battlestation, die von einigen Schiffen bewacht wird. Die Battlestation selbst schiesst alle 120 Sekunden einen sehr schadenswirksamen Citadeltorpedo ab. Man kann diesem Torpedo seine Gefahr nehmen, indem man in Bewegung bleibt, selbst ein Carrier profitiert enorm davon, wenn er seine 70m/s macht. Der Webber der Station reicht 50 km weit, man sollte also entsprechend weit weg bleiben. Erste Welle *1 Sansha's Battletower ''- web'' *5 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *2 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) Zweite Welle ''- wenn der Battletower noch ca. 66% Shield hat'' *7 Sansha Cruise Missile Batteries *6 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Manslayer) Dritte Welle ''- wenn der Battletower noch ca. 33% Shield hat'' *2 Sansha Energy Neutralizer Sentries III Vierte Welle ''- wenn der Battletower noch ca. 50% Armor hat'' *5 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Manslayer) Nach Abschuss des Battletower - er platzt mit einem schönen gleissend hellen Schein - bleibt ein Container übrig. Darin findet man ein 22nd Tier Personal Effects und evtl. hochwertige Factionmudule oder Schiff-BPCs. Ein Popup verkündet das Ende der Eskalation: The primary Sansha facility has been eliminated. Forwarding results to CONCORD for statistical and excitatory purposes. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec